Page Turner
by Zaneriverside
Summary: *Spoilers. A long time Kira Follower sees the horrible ways the world has become after Kira stopped ridding the world of criminals. Everything is almost worse than before. They need to be reminded. The world needs to be cleansed. When finally another Death Note is dropped after two years after the disappearance of Kira.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue, 2009_

A burning heat covers your face as your eyes slowly open. The Miami sun nearly blinding you. You cover the sun with your palm and sit up. Your clothes ragged and loose. Smelly and dirty. Your head pounding. You stay up too late on the computer. Got into a big discussion of Kira on the messages boards last night.

You check your phone. 3 new texts messages.

You press a few buttons and open one.

_yo Drake wats the haps?_

Pressing quickly against the screen you reply.

_plz AJ stop wit the morning texts my head is pouding_

You don't even bother with the other texts. You throw the phone and fall back into the pillow.

The name is just going over and over in your head.

Kira. Kira. Kira.

You support Kira to the fullest. What Kira's doing is perfect. Killing all these criminals. L is such a hypocrit. You get out of bed and out your room and start the day. Showered up and clean you come down stairs to the kitchen. Mom and dad and little bro all at the table. All just boring talk as you barely listen.

Kira. Kira. Kira. Kira.

L.

You eat your breakfast barely even looking at it and just head out the door. You see the bus come into view. It comes to a halt as you got on and took a seat and off to school.

Kira.

Boring school, boring classes. Get over with it. This is so painful. And your head is pounding. You groan in pain.

After a painfully long time you come home and go back to your room and sit at the computer and enter a website.

You quickly log into your username, AD24. Short for Awakening_Dragon24

And then, you write up a topic.

_Kira is not evil! He is doing this world good! All those who say he should be given the death sentence should stop posting and are trolling on these boards! Crime rate has lowered and those who got off easy are getting what they deserved! Kira has..._

You continue writing post after post after post in defense of Kira.

You're off even to CE where you do the same. Even bother a few posts on 4chan.

It's so late now. You should sleep. Your headache is getting better.

**-Page Turner**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1, 2014**_

_Kira. What happened. It's been over a year since you cleansed the world. People have forgotten about you. Why have you let this happen?! Crime rate is getting higher, more and more gangs in nice little neighborhoods. Miami got so bad I'm now stuck in this freezing quiet little town with snow everywhere_

You stare out the window. Snowflakes covering everything outside in deep white blankets. Signs are unreadable. Cars can't get out. Working around the clock shoveling the snow by hand, and using snowplow machines to get all the snow off the roads.

Accidents rates are higher, people are late for work. Such disappointment to them and their families. Less time in work means less money. Jobs not easy to come themselves. You get what's handed to you and take it with stride. Take late nigh shifts and spend less time with family. That or less money. And less money means they have to start living in rougher neighborhoods. Which means you have to move once it gets rougher. But all someone can do to escape all this bullcrap is drift off into imagination. Off into different universes. Of anime, movies, the Internet and video games. That or live in this awful life. This wouldn't be problem of there were no criminals in this world. Kira was the best thing to happen for this God forsaken world. No war, no gangs, no crime. Worst thing was out there was L, trying to stop that. What happened? Could-

"Drake Reskern!"

You are startled hearing your name. You was starring at the snow covered window for so long. Your hand to your chin made a red mark. You look up to your teacher in her grey vest and slacks. Her hair tight and her glasses gleaming hiding her eyes. They said the eyes are windows to the soul. Well, then let's say she has none.

"Sorry" You turn away to the window and the teacher.

She placed two fingers to her forehead and groaned. "Look. You can dream at night. In the day you're here to learn".

You look around to the classroom. The chalkboard with who knows what written, the clock above the door reading 12:03 PM, the classmates all just staring at you or looking at blank papers given to the students, or writing notes to each other as the teacher already confiscated all the phones before class to avoid texting and cheating. 70% of the class being male. 30% won't give you the time of day. Mandy, Jolene, Rose, Clara, Sa-

"Mr. Rekern!" The teacher yells again.

"Huh?" You snap your head back.

"'Huh?' 'Huh?' Is that all you can say?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Oshiro"

"That's MISS Oshiro!"

One of your current friends smirked and chuckled. You can read his mind. He's laughing at the fact she corrected you, and flat out confirmed she was never married.

"Now, come up to the chalkboard please and translate this phrase".

You followed the teacher to the board and holy crap this makes no frickin' sense. It's all in Japanese and you can't make out one thing.

"Rain, rain go away, come again another day?" You shrug, more than half the class laughing at you, it was meant to be a joke, but still laughing at you. 90% of the boys, 88% of the girls.

"Are you only in my class to disrupt it?" Again, two fingers to the head.

"I know the answer, Ms. Oshiro" 1% of the female students raised their hands. Mandy, light brown hair.

"Yes, but I didn't ask you".

"Oh, right". She chuckled. How can she be so cheerful.

You slowly went back to your desk and sat and looked at the blank piece of paper handed to you, wait hold up. It says something? No, maybe someone took it and had it dropped on your desk in the commotion

_(I apologize for the sudden perspective switch, but the story will no longer be in first person, this is terrible of me)_

_Come to the male's restroom at 12:12 PM, third stall to the left. I'll be waiting_

Drake stared at the paper in confusion. Who wrote this? Why? When did they write? What do they want?

Then a raised hand and voice halted your thoughts.

"Miss Oshiro, may I use the bathroom?" Mandy politely and shamefully asked.

"Yes you may" The teacher nodded her head giving her the okay as Mandy just stood up and walked out.

A smile grew on Drake's face. _Oh, of course. It was Mandy. She wants you dude_

Drake waited, no less than a minute went by, 12:12 PM. Better get going.

"Miss Oshiro, can I use the bathroom?" Drake asked.

"Yes, you can. But it's 'May I use the batbroom'".

"Okay". Drake annoyingly stood up and went through the door to the hallway. Lockers and other classrooms present. Hmm. There!

Pushing the doors to the bathroom a disturbing smell whiffed in the air. Why of all places here she decided.

"Hello? You in here". Walking over to the third stall from the left, Drake asked again. "Mandy?" Slowly opening it creaked, and then, what waiting was not human. Some kind of demon waited for Drake to arrive. It's legs on the seat of the toilet, it's arms wrapped around its legs. Scarred and pale patches of rotten flash of the legs. A dark blue-grey of material covering below the waist. Shadowy puffs of smoke gently wrapped and traveled around its torso, everything from its shoulders to its finger tips were in some black leather and smell spikes on its forearm. it's head round and bright flesh color, it lifted its head up as its bones cackled almost like laughing at him. It pierced its gaze into Drake and spoke.

"Hello". It said horribly perhaps mocking Drake's humanity by greeted it in such a manner.

Drake fell back in terror to his rear, using his arms to push himself back from the monster.

"What the hell are YOU?!" Drake's voice echoed in the restroom.

The monster placed its feet on the ground, cracking the tiles, then it placed its freakishly long and skinny arms to grab the top of the stall walls to lift itself up. The stall walls shifted and cracked and nearly broke in thousands of little pieces.

"Why, I'm a Shinigami". It's eyes gleamed.

"Uh...a SHINIGAMI?! They're real?! You're going to send me to the Soul Society?!" Drake asked and stuttered in fear. Voice, body and fingertips trembling in fear.

"I'm not here on such ridiculous agenda, I'm here to cure each others boredom". Almost speaking like it's not some spirit or monster.

"Trust me! I'm not bored! I just wanna get the hell outta here!"

Drake stood up and ran for the door, but the Shinigami used its arms, which are longer then its whole body, to just casually reach out and grab Drake by the hood of his sweater. Lifting Drake up it brought them now eye to eye. Drake pulling and struggling to escape its grasp.

"Listen! I'm sorry if you put me down and don't hurt me I'll tell them where I left the rats! Please!"

"Listen, and listen good. If I wanted to kill you I would. I want to make a deal which will make yours, mine and all Shinigami's lives a tiny bit more interesting for a short while".

"Please!" Drake kicked, screamed and struggled.

"Listen. Do you know the name...Kira?"

Drake stopped suddenly.  
The Shinigami has his attention.

"Yeah, he kills criminals. He does the world good but for some reason is not doing that anymore. Why?"

"Because, what if I told you, you could use the powers of a Shinigami and be just like Kira".

"Wait! You mean Kira was a Shinigami?" Drake asked.

"No, in fact, he was a human. Around your age. He found a powerful weapon to accomplish what he did". The Shinigami informed.

"So, how can I do this?"

Drake was dropped to the ground. He slowly stood up. And then, a white book was pulled out and was held by the Shinigami.

"This is what he used. Well, not exactly. They are many like it. This one however is rare".

Drake tried to read the blue lettering, but couldn't quite make it...wait.

"Death Note?" Drake asked to be sure.

"Right. Now would you like to use this power of killing anyone at will?"

Drake thought it over. His mind raced. And then-

"Yes".

The Shinigami smirked. "Very well".

Drake reached out, but the Shinigami dropped the book to the floor. "Oops" The Shinigami sarcastically said.

"Why did you do that?" Drake asked annoyed.

"It's a loophole". It's eyes gleamed as it smirked again.

Drake slowly, slowly reached his fingers to the book. Almost an eternity. Drake thinking second thoughts. Sweat falling. The Shinigami smiling overhead.

And then Drake picked it up.

He tried to read it but the Shinigami stopped him.

"Skip to page four".

And Drake listened. One. Two. Three. Four. Counting each page turn.

The Shinigami's smirk somehow getting larger.

_Maria Oshiro. Wakes up at 7:00 AM human time, she finds multiple blank identical pieces of paper on her dresser drawer, takes them and shuffles them randomly. She begins to see a monstrous figure but ignores it, calling it a figment of her imagination. She goes to her work and hands each blank piece of paper to her students, telling them no to lose them, and take home. At 12:20 PM, she grabs a glass bottle and breaks it over her wrist bleeding excessively. She then writes "KIRA" on the __chalkboard and says "Kira had returned" before dying of a heart attack. Nobody tries to save her until after death._

Drake read it outloud, he check his watch.

"It's 12:17" Drake said announcing the time.

"Then you better hurry" The Shinigami said.

Drake thrown the notebook into his backpack and ran through the halls and calmly walked into the classroom and took his seat. The Shinigami levitating off the ground and following Drake.

Drake looked above the door and to the clock, 12:19 just one more minute.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Click!

And just then, it happened as it was said. Ms. Oshiro's hand twitched. Her mouth opened and her eyes almost in a hypnotized state. She grabbed a glass bottle on her desk, and broke it over her hand. All the students screamed in shock.

Except Drake. He was just shocked it happened. His mouth agape. Eyes widen.

The teachers hand in a crimson coat. She placed her hand on the chalkboard and spelled out a name.

K  
I  
R  
A

She then looked at the students while holding her bloody hand. She gasped for air. "Kira...has returned". She clutched her chest, a searing pain and then she collapsed to the floor.

One of the students ran and grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse.

"Call 911!"  
"What happened to her!"  
"Did she say Kira!"  
"It's Kira!"  
"She's dead. Calling 911 is no use" The student holding her wrist said.  
"We can try!" Mandy said over.

And Drake just sat there in shock.

And the Shinigami's smirk was bigger than ever. It chuckled even. "And thus begins round 2".

**-Page Turner**


End file.
